In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), or a printer, recording media such as paper are stored in a paper feeding cassette. In image formation, the image forming apparatus extracts the recording media one by one from the paper feeding cassette. The image forming apparatus extracts the recording media from the paper feeding cassette using a pickup roller.
In an image forming apparatus in the past, a pickup roller falls as a paper feeding cassette is inserted into the image forming apparatus (e.g., JP-A-5-162870).
Therefore, when the paper feeding cassette is inserted into the image forming apparatus or drawn out from the image forming apparatus, the pickup roller may come into contact with recording media stacked in the paper feeding cassette. In order to avoid this contact, the size of an apparatus body in the vertical direction has to be set large.